Shrinking and Kissing
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin and Wally always danced around each other, being best buds. But Wally sees more in his friend and finds the time right to go after it on Halloween night. Bridflash Robin x Kid Flash Halloween special! T rated for moments and stuff. Includes dressing up ;)


**Here is a little Halloween special!  
I've made it all in one go and it was pretty much to do (making it up on the top of my mind! So it's more of an improvised story).  
It's T rated because of well… moments… they are teens! I have to T rate it if you want to get in their heads!  
Its Slash! So don't like two boys kissing? Go now you still can!**

**Enjoy!**

Wally sighted. The relation between him and Robin has always been a bit off. He was head over heal in love with the Boy Wonder but Robin somehow knew how to play with the speedster's head, making him more than confused. One moment Robin seems to be into him by the way he smiles, laughs and allows the red head to hug him, but the other moment he seems nothing more than a friend, hitting him hard in the shoulder as he talked too much.

And there he was, stalking his best friend on the night he had hoped to take the boy to a party of a friend of his. He was in his stealth Kid Flash costume watching the Boy Wonder swing through the city at October 31th. Halloween. He had hoped he could play dress up in a whole other way tonight. He wanted to be with Robin, not watching him from the back, standing on an office building. He just wanted to take the boy a night out. But he knew the grumpy Bat's wouldn't not allow it. Just like any other holiday, Robin was patrolling the city, being told that criminals don't take time off at holidays, so neither should they.

Phe, The Flash sure did take a day off on holidays, so did the criminals in Central City. What kind of sick city is this? Forcing a fourteen year old to stay up every night to keep an eye out and keeping the city safe from mental unstable criminals!

The black haired acrobat jumped from the edge of a building, causing him to get out of Kid's sight. "Crap!" the teen cursed, knowing he had the run all the way over there if he wanted to check out what his friend was doing. But Robin could be just as easily back on the roofs before he knew it. It was hard to see what the teen was going to do from afar.

He decided to sit down and wait. He has been following Batman's protégé for over an hour now and he had hoped he had gained enough courage to just walk up to the boy and ask him out. But he hadn't. Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he just tell his friend what he felt for him?

"Whatcha doing?" the redhead practically jumped five feet in the air when he heard his best friend from his back.

"H-how!? W-what!?" was all the speedster could stammer. "How did you find me!?"

Robin laughed the most amazing laugh, sincerely enough to make the red head blush a fiery red color.

"You really though you could follow me over an hour without being noticed? I'm Batman's protégé, remember," the boy giggled, holding his one arm bungling at ease at his side. He simply seemed so relaxed, unlike Wally who was stiffening with the minute.

"I, well, haha," the older teen started, scratching the back of his head. Why did it felt like he was in a sticky situation? Robin seemed to be cool with the fact he had stalked him around the roofs of Gotham at night. Oh wait! It was because his pants was tightening! Yeah, that should be the cause of his red color what wasn't about to reduce. Why were superhero costumes so tight again?

"No excuse I see," Robin took a seat on the edge of the building and watch the people in costume pass underneath him. "You came to snatch me off patrol?" the boy looked up, eyes masked but his look sharp enough to send a hot rush of blood through his friends pants. "Hm?"

"I, err, yes, yes that's exactly why I'm here," thee speedster sat down, hooping that like this his little secret wouldn't be that easy to notice. Why had Robin to be so hot!? Just look at those lips and the hair falling freely around his head. How much he would do to be one of the hairs on his head so he could be with him _all _the time. And he could take a peek when he was under the shower and- He totally needed to stop thinking about him like that! He wanted his best friend to know about the growing erecting inside his briefs!?

"You know I should be patrolling. There are so many citizens on the streets on Halloween what makes it very hard to see if there is something wrong. Plus, the people outside are easy to target since criminals can easily disguise themselves and chaos will cause confusion or people will even think it's a part of a game and they can come in dangerous situations," Dick explained, looking down at the partying people.

"Do you even hear yourself?" the young teen looked up, surprised. "You starting to sound like Batman! Come on, let's join them!"

"Did you even listen to a word I just said!?" the younger boy seemed offended. "Do you even take me serious? Gotham is not like Central City! Things can get really messy if I don't keep an eye out," The Boy Wonder folded his arms, looking away from the red head.

"Dick," at that the teen turned around to face his friend. Wally never used his real name when he was in costume. "Of course I'm taking you serious. But I think you should relax a bit and take part in the party," The ginger took his friend's hand. "You're fourteen year old and have your ever visited a party which wasn't planned by your own father, which you actually enjoyed?"

Robin was silence and Wally though the boy was about to cry and hug him when he was suddenly pushed back into the roof of the building, back against the cold tiles and Robin above him, pinning him down. "What should I wear?" the teen asked, voice happy and high pitched from excitement.

The redhead was turning red, feeling the hot breath of the raven-haired teen being blown on his face. "I have no idea," was all he could bring out.

Dick moved up, giving Wally room to move but was still on the teen's lap. "I can't go like this, they'll know that it's me for an instance."

"That's true. And I have no other costume than the one I use for duty," Wally hummed, moving up, feeling Robin lean into his shoulder. What was it with him and being so clingy!?

"Wait! I know something! But If Batman figures it out, we'll be doomed," the boy spoke, forehead pressed against the cold latex of the yellow clad hero.

"Tell me!"

"Well, I could go as the Batman, since my length is not even close to his people won't really notice the similarities in the costume, what makes me able to use Batman's costume. But since I'm so much smaller I have to shrink the costume with the shrink gun Batman has in the cave so it'll be my size. We can do the same with a Flash costume. When we're done, we'll grow them back to normal size and we'll have nothing to worry about," the boy explained his plan with an evil smirk on his face.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Wally shouted happy, totally forgetting the teen on his lap who fell backwards when he jumped up. "I've always wanted to be in Barry's costume but I've never really fit in it!"

"Good, you get the Flash costume and Zeta to the cave, I'll get the Batman costume and the shrink gun and see you there," the younger hero said hitting his hand with his fist. This was just brilliant! They both wanted to dress up as their mentor for once, and this was the perfect way!

-\/-

Robin name was announced around Mount Justice as he walked in with his father's costume in his one hand and a weird looking gun in his other hand. The gun looked like it fell out of a science fiction comic and the bright colors made it look more like a children's toy than anything seriously harmful.

"Dude, you're here yet?" the young teen shouted through the cave, hoping his friend had already arrived. He was so eager to put on the Batman costume and show off his acrobatic skills.

"Here!" the speedster came running with a snack in his hand, coming from the kitchen's direction.

"Where is the costume?" The two teens walked down the hallway, toward Wally's room.

"Right here," The ginger held up a ring. "Look if push this little button on the ring it will open and-" a bright red costume came flying out of the ring. "The costume will pop out!" the boy catches the costume and flipped the latex over his arm.

"Handy," the Boy Wonder commented as watched the small ring. Very handy indeed.

The two turned into the next hallway and opened Wally's room. "Why exactly has Batman a shrink gun?"

"Because a villain once threatened to shrink Gotham with this thing and stamp it flat under his feet. It would have worked if we didn't stole the gun and wrapped him up for the police to take away. Batman kept it in the cave so nobody could get his hands on the weapon," Robin explained. "Now throw up the costume so I can shrink it."

Wally did as he was told and threw the costume in the air and the boy shot it with the gun causing it to shrink. Wally quickly threw off his cloths and slipped into the red costume. He beamed as he saw the latex fit perfectly around his muscles. "Look it fits!" he said running around the room, feeling bigger than ever before.

"Dude, we're not done yet," The speedster stopped. "We need to shrink Batman's costume too remember.

"Oh yeah sure," the redhead picked up the black cloths of his friend's father and threw it in the air.

Robin quickly shot the fabric and just like before it shrunk. Wally caught the costume and handed it to Dick who placed it on Wally's bed and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Dude!" Wally shouted, face burning red as the boy opened his fly. Robin looked up, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Getting into the costume," The boy answered emotionless as he started to pull his pants down. "Kinda like you just did, only a bit slower."

Yes, Robin was slow indeed. Way too slow. It almost seemed he was taking his precious time with taking the think fabric down. His body moved down slowly, chest pointed forward, tight briefs being revealed more and more.

God, Wally's costume seems to shrink as it felt that the latex became too small for his body. And was it hot here or was this costume just so warm?

The pants dropped. Finally. But oh! Wait! We're not done yet!

Dick wrapped his arms around himself, taking both side of his sweater and oh, that looked so… sensual! Was he doing this on purpose!? And oh! He started pulling the cotton sweater up, showing some of his good trained belly and those damn hot sixpack.

Dick looked up, piercing blue eyes peering over his shades. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The redhead shrieked as if he was just caught on watching porn by his mother and turned away. "No reason!"

The speedster heard something drop on the ground what he guessed was Robin's sweater. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him and he felt a chest being pressed against his back. A chin was placed on his shoulder and felt soft lips close to his ear. "You're acting weird," a warm voice blew air into the speedster ear who tried hard _not _to moan.

Wally busted out of the hug and turned around to slam his lips down at the soft ones of Dick. A firm hand held Robin's head in place as he pressed his body against that of the younger boy. He heard an moan coming from the boy but he wasn't quite sure if it was in pleasure or struggle.

He let go of the boy and saw the half-naked boy stumble back, fingers on his lips, face flushed and confused. "Dick?" the boy didn't react. "I'm sorry, you're almost naked and you undressed so slow and God! You're just so hot!"

"I didn't undress slowly. I guess you were just looking at me with super speed," the boy answered grabbing the suit from the bed.

Wally watched how the teen slipped into the armor of his father. What was there left to lose? He had kissed the boy, he had clearly showed his feelings toward the younger teen, if it wasn't clear before. Was Robin that ignorant?

"Robin," the speedster started but got no answer as the teen slipped into the steel and latex. "I like you."

Still no answer as Robin secured the cape. "What do you feel?" Robin pulled his cowl over his head. "Are you ignoring me or are you avoiding the answer!? Robin!"

"I don't know, Okay!?" the boy shouted. "I'm confused! And you're not making this any better," the boy calmed down a bit, letting out a shaky sigh. "Let's just have fun tonight, okay? I just want to have fun and we'll see how it ends."

The cape and cowl looked down right great on the boy. He wanted to kiss him again so badly. But he couldn't. The boy clearly told him off, for now at least. But it did explain the actions of the boy. He was not just acting confusing but he was actually confused.

"Y-yeah, let's just have fun," Wally wanted to sound convinced but his head was playing tricks on him. He couldn't help but see Robin with his arms wrapped around him in his briefs and his belly peeking past the partly pulled sweater. He could swear he heard moaning sounds in his head. How would Robin sound when he was moaning, moaning for him?

Robin placed a sweet peck on Wally's lips who was clearly drifting off in thoughts. "Will this easy your mind a bit?" the boy asked, standing close to the redhead.

The speedster was taken by surprise with the kiss on his lips. He was thinking so much about Robin that he actually forgot the real Robin, the one standing right in front of him.

But this woke him up. Dick was right. They should just have fun tonight. And they both will see where it will lead them.

"Yes, it does," Wally smiled.

-\/-

Wally knew a party where they could have a good time. One of his friends had planned one and he knew how to party. So the two male's dressed into their own mentor costumes took a Zeta to the center of Gotham City where the party was at. Gotham was known even to Central City for it's great locations so the streets were full of dressed up people.

Dick had quickly become the center of attention as he showed his acrobatic skills on the streets. Wally wasn't sure if Robin did this for the attention or because he had too much energy from all excitement. But whatever the reason was, the boy had quickly become very popular under the party people.

Robin had fun, even without Wally. And Wally didn't liked that too much. The girl loved the mask and they all wanted to take a peek under it. It all quickly turned into the "unmask the Batman" game. Some girls even kissed the boy on his cheek hoping he would pull of his mask.

Dick seemed to enjoy the attention, the more now the ladies joined and became rather clingy with him. So after watching the game evolve a bit more reached Kid Flash his max. He had enough. Dick was his!

Wally grabbed Dicks arm as he was happily chatting with some girl and pulled him away. "We need to talk!" the ginger said loud enough for the girls too to hear. He walked off with the boy and pulled him into a silence alley. "What are you doing!?"

"What do you mean?" the teen asked, still high on his energy rush he had gotten from only God knows where.

"Letting all those girls kiss you!" The redhead snapped. "What the fuck was that about?"

The Boy Wonder clearly calmed his head and sighed. "We were just having fun," the boy mumbled, looking away.

"You know most of them were probably drunk?" Wally leaned forward.

"What? You're saying people won't kiss me unless they're drunk?" Robin took off his cowl, showing his intense blue eyes. "I was just having a fun. I can't do crazy things like this whenever my father is nearby. I have to keep up a certain image. I can't be the partying billionaires son. So let me have his, okay?"

Wally pulled Dick's cowl over his head, covering his face again. "No, I'm not saying that only drunk people kiss you. I'm not drunk, am I? It just hurts to see you hang with those girls the way I want you to hang with me. I want to kiss you so you'll show me your "secret identity". I want to play that game with you."

Robin was silence for a moment. Kid placed a hand on the lower back of his love, causing the Dark Knight dressed boy to step closer. "You're really that jealous for me?" he asked, taking yet another small step, chest about to touch Wally's as he looked up.

"Yes, I am," Wally's warm voice soothed Dick. He was never sure, but tonight he acted sure with the girls, and he wasn't interested at all in them. So why shouldn't he just go for Wally. He liked Wally, liked him a lot. Why not?

Dick threw his arms over "the Flash's" shoulders. "Then I'll be your date for tonight," Wally's eyes grew. Even with the red cowl he could see the reaction. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be your date tonight. So take me where ever you want me."

Wally smiled. Finally he could bring Dick to that party and dance with him there. He could hold him and kiss him.

"Thank you so much," the red clad hero lifted up his date and started to walk off, at normal pace, and carried the Black Knight to his party.

The two got enough attention on the way though the two male's had only eyes for each other.

The two danced through night, not minding the eyes staring at them whenever they kissed. They didn't care. It didn't matter. They were together. They had each other and there was no one who was important enough to matter when they said it was wrong what they did. They were free and happy.

After a few hours of dancing the moving between the two became less and their lips met each other more often. Their bodies moved against each other and their movements were slow and pleasing.

"Can I take off your cowl?" The red clad hero asked, arms wrapped around Dick's lower back.

"Hm, sure," the teen hummed dreamingly. He didn't really care anymore what his friend did. As long it was with him and kept touching him the way he did now.

Wally took off the cowl, face so close to that of the now unmasked teen. Robin bit Wally's lower lip causing Wally to look surprised but he joined quickly as one hand tangled itself in his black locks.

And there it was, a moan, a hot little moan from his date. Robin just moaned! For him! He entered his black haired friends mouth gaining yet another moan. Oh, he enjoyed this!

Wally leaded the teen to the side of the club and pressed him against the wall. Yet another moan escaped Dick's lips. This was downright addicting. He needed to hear more from him. He sounded _so _hot and sexy when he moaned. It was more than he could ever hope for.

The Ginger started to kiss Robin even deeper gaining more moans every time he made things a bit more sensual. He could no longer help himself but let his hands trail down and feel. Feel down there.

A breathless gaps sounded in his ear as Robin winched under his touch. "Wally!" he brought that name out as a moan. He felt like he was about to collapse from the pure and intense pleasure Wally was giving him. Nobody ever touched him like that, let alone after this much kissing and tasting each other.

But despite the foreign love the boy had experienced this night, he now knew for sure that it was Wally who made his heart race, who could cause a blaze of heat under his skin and leaving him in cold shivers. Wally was the one.

"Wally," on his name the speedster squished a bit harder causing Robin to gasp again. "Wally!" his voice pitched, feeling sensitive skin being touched. "Please."

His words sounded like pleading pants in Wally's ears, causing him to place his crotch against that of Dick. The younger teen winched and stiffened, gasping only more. The boy clamped around Wally but the speedster noticed the kind of mess Robin was turning into and changed his touch into a hug. Robin wasn't ready for this. Robin was still too young and fresh to have this. The boy can't handle it all in one night, it would be too much. It would be a waste too, now thinking about it.

They could stretch this, taking their time for this. They could take time in exploring each other. He could try to find different ways to make Robin moan, moan the way when he sounded so sexy. They could try kissing each other more.

Wally looked down at the boy in his arms, or more laying in his arms. He could see Robin was tired. Heck, his body was tired! Tired of experiencing all those new things. "How about a movie to end this night?" the as Flash dressed teen whispered in the ears of his friend. Could he call him his Boyfriend now?

"That sounds good," the blue eyed teen smiled. "But I can't promise that I'll stay awake."

Wally laughed. "Well, it's a good excuse to lay in each other's arms when we fall asleep," the green eyed teen winked as he picked up the boy. "Come, I'll carry you."

"You like it, don't you?" The young protégé started. "To carry me around."

The ginger held Robin a bit tighter as they left the building and walked down the mostly empty streets, a cold night breeze flowing through it. "Yes, I do. It makes me feel like I can have you. All for myself, I mean."

Dick smiled and gave the older hero a kiss on his lips. "Well, you can call me your own. But only if I can call you my boyfriend."

That caused Wally to smile too. It was a very wide and sincere smile. "Deal!"

-\/-

The two young hero's had grown their costumes back to normal size and placed them back on the place where they belonged. Both of them had returned after that only to snuggle up with each other behind the giant TV to watch a movie together.

Wally had brought a thin blanket with him to pull over Robin to keep him warm while watching the movie. But it ended up as and actual blanket as the boy had find his place on Wally's lap halfway the movie.

The redhead had placed himself further under Robin causing the boy to lay mostly over him, so they both laid on the couch and kept each other warm. Like that the green eyed hero fell asleep before the movie had ended.

-\/-

A shadow caused both sleeping teens to wake up. As they looked up the found two mentors standing, arms folded and face unpleased.

"Had a great night?" The dark clad hero asked, voice low and growling. "In our costumes."

Oh fuck!

**Happy Halloween and please leave a review! (and if you're feeling like vampires to night, visit my vampire Robin story called Sucking Blood Sucks!)**


End file.
